


To His Heart

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Alpha Victor Nikiforov is dating the love of his life, Yuuri Katsuki. So imagine his surprise when the man he plans on marrying isn't the Beta he assumed he was. Especially when his life and love goes into heat.





	To His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insidetwizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insidetwizzles/gifts).



> Written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa 2017 project. The lovely recipient is insidetwizzles. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Beta read and edited by my Santa's Elf, [nerdlife4eva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva)

“So, the Beta?” Chris asked quietly at the banquet following the Cup of China.

“He’s more than that Chris, you know that.” Victor held a glass of semi-expensive champagne to his lips.

“Oh, I do. Are you sure he’s a Beta?” Victor’s best friend asked holding his own flute of golden alcohol.

Victor had to think about that for a moment. For as long as he’d known Yuuri, since that fateful night at Sochi almost a year ago, and then the many months they had spent together, Yuuri has only had the faintest of scent. He’s never shown anything other than Beta characteristics. Victor knew he could just come out and ask, but Japanese customs dictated that such a question would be considered very rude, and he didn’t want to insult his protégé.

“He’s never given me any reason to believe otherwise,” Victor watched as his boyfriend laughed at something Phichit had said.

Boyfriend. It was such a foreign, yet exciting word. One he hadn’t used for so long. Victor had asked Yuuri to be his the night they returned back to their room after the free skate and medal ceremony. Well, after they spent a good amount of time making out pressed to the door. Victor asked in a whisper to Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri had blushed profusely, then nodded his yes before they went back to making out. Afterwords, they had thankfully found their way to the bed to continue kissing and heavy petting until exhaustion and sleep stilled their hands.

“Well, I’m glad to see you happy. It’s a good look on you Vitya,” Chris said with a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Chris. I finally feel happy,” Victor’s voice trailed off as he watched the smile and glow of his boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki from the other side of the room. The sight made his heart tighten at the beauty of it.

Beta or not, Victor didn’t care. He was in love.

~*~*~

After China, it was only a week and they were off to the Rostelecom Cup. Only, Victor ended up home far too soon sitting by Makkachin’s side, fretting over his beloved pet, while worrying about his student.

They were not even home for more than a day when Victor noticed something was off with his beloved. Yuuri would come to him with a look like he wanted to ask a question, but then would turn and walk away.

It was the third time in the same day that Victor decided to ask. They were sitting at the short table waiting on Hiroko to bring them dinner when Victor noticed Yuuri was looking at him with the same look, the look that said Yuuri wanted to ask something. The slight smell of apprehension hung in the air.

“Yuuri?” He asked, hoping it would encourage the other to speak up.

“Yes, Victor?”

No such luck. “Was there something on your mind?”

“Um … well …” Yuuri fidgeted with his chopsticks a bit and was about to say something when his mother came in with a tray filled with dinner.

“Here you are boys, eat up,” she said with a smile, not knowing she had kept Victor from finally learning what was bothering his boyfriend.

~*~*~

Later that evening as Victor got ready for bed, he noticed that he couldn’t find his pants from before his shower. He knew he draped them over the bed, but they were nowhere to be found and he couldn’t remember if he had moved them or not.

As he was looking under the bed he heard movement outside his door. When he looked up, he found Mari dropping off fresh linens.

“Have you seen my pants?”

“They might have been taken with the dirty sheets,” she said not looking the least bit surprised. “I’ll check the laundry and return them if I find them,” she offered as she walked out.

Well, at least they’ll be clean, he thought as he pulled the week-old sheets off his bed, and replaced them with new. The old got tossed in a hamper that sat by his door. He knew by the time he got back from practice they would be gone, off to be cleaned.

After his bed was made, and he was ready for sleep, he thought back to Yuuri. The other man had left for bed earlier, claiming he was exhausted not only from leftover jet-lag but from a long day of practice. They may have just gotten back from competition, but they still had to make sure Yuuri would be ready for Barcelona in a month’s time. Since his skater barely squeaked in on a tie for third, Victor knew they had a lot of work to do. Victor admired Yuuri’s dedication. It reminded Victor of his own.

~*~*~

“Alright Yuuri, once more then we’ll call it a day,” Victor called from the barrier of the rink.

They had been practicing since early that morning, and he could see that his student was in need of a rest, even if the man wouldn’t admit to it. Plus he wanted to spend some quality time with his boyfriend as they were still working on the intimacy of their relationship. They had yet to go further than kissing and heavy petting over clothes, but they hadn’t exactly had time for anything more.

Yuuri glided over to where Victor was standing and promptly reached over the rail to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“Hey,” he said shyly.

“Hey back,” Victor couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Now that they have moved forward in their relationship, Yuuri was much more receptive and likely to initiate physical contact, which Victor didn’t mind the least.

“I could go again, I know I can land that salcow cleanly,” his student offered, but Victor had other plans.

“It looks fine Yuuri, why don't we head back and get dinner, I’m starving.” Victor leaned over the edge of the rail, face coming close to Yuuri’s with a small smile.

His boyfriend leaned in and rubbed his nose against Victor’s with his own in an Eskimo kiss.

“Really? What are you hungry for?” Yuuri asked in a husky voice that Victor had never heard before as Yuuri leaned closer.

The scent of arousal grew thicker in the air from both of them. It caused a red blush to bloom over Victor’s cheeks and his eyes to widen at the implication. Yuuri, who apparently realized what he said, also turned red and quickly got off the ice to change out of his skates into his shoes.

Victor came and sat behind his boyfriend on the bench, his chest barely resting against Yuuri’s back.

“Yuuri?” he purred as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

He nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s scent gland and inhaled the lovely smell that he knew to be his Yuuri. Soft like the snow, yet sweet like fresh cherries. The scent was a little stronger at the moment, which Victor attributed to the man having just got off the ice after hard day’s work.

However, it was also starting to drive him wild, and Victor quickly found himself pressing firmer against his boyfriend in order to get closer to it.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked with a quiet whimper, raising his chins lightly to give Victor more access to his throat.

“We should get back,” he mouthed into Yuuri’s neck, right before he flicked his tongue out to take a taste.

The action caused Yuuri to gasp quietly while his body shivered in reaction. A hasty nod was all Victor got before Yuuri stood to retrieve his skate bag. Very soon they were out the door and on their way to back to Yu-topia.

They got home sooner than expected, partially in part to their haste to taste and touch each other as soon as they could.

Their shoes were barely off their feet at the door before they had their hands all over each other and were knocking into walls in their effort to get to Victor’s room with the larger bed.

With a flick of Victor’s wrist, the bedroom door slid shut, and clothes were discarded in favor for feverish kisses and heated touches. With only their briefs left, the back of Yuuri’s legs hit the side of the bed and they both went tumbling down onto the soft mattress. Their lips locking in a deep kiss the moment Yuuri’s back hit the pillows.

Victor wasted no time in letting his hand roam his love’s body, gliding down the soft, silky skin, which elicited quiet moans from his lover. Yuuri had one hand wrapped around Victor’s head, fingers running through his silver strands of hair, gripping gently whenever Victor found a sensitive spot. The other hand did its own exploration that ran from the nape of Victor’s neck, down Victor’s shoulder, across his chest, spending a little extra time thumbing over his nipple, only to slide down further to Victor’s hip.

They explored and tasted each other’s mouths until they had to come up to breathe. Victor mouthed his way down to Yuuri’s neck and licked and sucked on his love’s scent gland, which made Yuuri moan louder and slightly arch his back pushing to get closer while offering more room for Victor to kiss deeper.

Yuuri’s scent felt thicker and heavy on Victor’s tongue and he wanted nothing more than to feast on it. As Yuuri’s scent got stronger, it affected Victor like no other lover ever had.

His hips pushed down against Yuuri’s underneath him, which made Yuuri push up against him in return. Victor wanted more, he needed to feel all of Yuuri. Thankfully his love seemed to have the same idea, as Victor felt hands pushing down at the last remaining clothing on his body. Taking the hint, he quickly helped to discard both his and Yuuri’s briefs and tossed them aside in record time.

Once gone, Victor moved his body over his boyfriend’s and found they slotted together perfectly, chest to chest, groin to groin. He merely had to dip his head slightly to kiss his lover deeply, thoroughly exploring the sweetness of his Yuuri.

With a slow roll of Victor’s hips, his hard cock slid up against Yuuri’s causing both of them to moan in appreciation. Yuuri had his arms wrapped around Victor’s body, holding him close as his head dipped into the crook of Victor’s shoulder, nipping and licking at all of Victor’s sensitive spots. Victor’s hips responded in turn with short sharp thrusts, and he slipped a hand between them and held their cocks together as he began to rut against his partner. Pre-cum slicking them up making the movement easy and pleasurable.

Yuuri wrapped a leg around Victor’s back and was now holding him tightly with quick pants near Victor’s ear, and Victor glanced at his lover to see how beautiful Yuuri was with his mouth open as he breathed hard, eyes closed, and head thrown back exposing Yuuri’s beautiful bare neck.

A low growl of love and lust rumbled in the Alpha’s chest at the beauty beneath him, making him quicken his pace to give his partner more pleasure.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered in a throaty moan as their cocks slid against each other over and over again.

Victor could feel Yuuri’s muscles tense, knowing he was close to the edge.

“Come for me, love,” he whispered before he nipped at Yuuri’s throat, drowning in his lover’s scent.

With a few more thrusts, Yuuri pushed his head back into the plush pillows and came with a low long moan, his hot seed spurting between their bodies, fingers digging to Victor’s back, and tears slipping down his cheeks from the intensity.

Hearing Yuuri’s moans and feeling his pleasure pushed Victor over the edge and he followed Yuuri, cumming between their bodies adding to Yuuri’s release.

After a few more thrusts, and a firm squeeze to both of their spent cocks to milk what remained of their orgasms, Victor let his body relax and slide to the side of his lover’s as they both caught their breath.

“That was amazing,” Victor was the first to break the silence.

“Yeah, it was,” Yuuri agreed with a smile.

They laid in bed for a while, basking in their afterglow, cuddling and giving each other light kisses. That was until Yuuri’s stomach grumbled and reminded them that they were, in fact, hungry after a long day of exercise.

After cleaning up, and getting dressed they made their way to the main room to join Yuuri’s family for their evening meal.

~*~*~

During dinner, Victor had noodles and broccoli while Yuuri only had a simple soup. Yuuri’s stomach has been sensitive lately and Victor couldn’t help but notice how Yuuri kept stealing glances at him, always with a smile and a knowing glint in his eyes. The sight made Victor want to sigh, which he did occasionally until Mari nudged him in the ribs.

Though there was also a moment where Yuuri had that look again, like he wanted to ask something, but then thought better of it. Victor figured he’d ask after dinner, but before he could finish off his noodles, Yuuri had excused himself from the table and left, claiming he had to take care of something.

After helping Mari and Hiroko to clean off the table, Victor went to check on Yuuri, only to be greeted by Makkachin instead, who insisted he is taken out for his nightly walk.

He tried to call to Yuuri to join him, but his boyfriend was either so far into the onsen he couldn’t hear Victor’s call or had fallen asleep. With a shake of his head, Victor took his beloved pet out for a walk so the pup could expel any lingering energy and be tired for the night.

Once he was back, and Makkachin was tuckered out, he said his good-nights to the Katsuki family before retiring to his room, hoping to find his beautiful boyfriend waiting for him.

Unfortunately, his room was empty. The sheets were still messed up from earlier, though a pillow was missing, probably under the bed and cold to the touch. Meaning Yuuri hadn’t been there.

He walked down to Yuuri’s room and went to knock on the door when he heard some rustling noises from the other side. Knocking on the door, he called out to his lover.

“Yuuri? May I come in?” he asked. Hopefully, now that they were dating, he could finally see the inside of Yuuri’s room properly. His boyfriend had a habit of keeping Victor out at all times.

There was some more rustling before the door opened a crack and a cinnamon brown eye peeked out.

“Can I come in?” Victor asked with a grin.

“Umm… I’ll come out to you,” Yuuri said. He stayed there for a moment before he looked at Victor. “I can meet you in your room,” he said, which surprised the Alpha. Yuuri must be very private about his personal space, as Victor was never given a glimpse of the room.

He took a few steps back to give Yuuri his space, and before he even made it to his door, Yuuri slipped out and joined him in his own room. He noticed that his love was wearing his typical pajamas and had his phone with charger in his hand.

“Would you like me to spend the night?” Yuuri asked timidly.

Victor responded with a huge heart-shaped smile and enthusiastic nod. “Of course Yuuri, always!”

After both got ready for the night, Victor striped down to his small black underwear and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers back inviting Yuuri in, who, after plugging in his phone, slid right into Victor’s arms.

They curled up against each other, finding just the right position with Yuuri’s head lying against Victor’s chest, snug under his chin, arms wrapped around the Alpha’s torso, while Victor wrapped his arms and a leg around Yuuri in return.

Victor had never slept so soundly.

~*~*~

Over the next few days, Victor noticed that Yuuri’s scent was slowly getting stronger, snow and cherries were now an almost ever-present smell around his boyfriend. And Yuuri still didn’t want to eat anything solid, only soups, broths, and protein shakes.

Victor also noticed that more and more of his clothing kept coming up missing, everything from a variety of his shirts to his Team Russia jacket. He checked the laundry room, but only linens and towels were there. He began to wonder if there was an over-enthusiastic fan staying at the inn and was taking souvenirs. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. Plus he has seen Minami a little more often lately. Perhaps the young skater was taking advantage of his welcome and sneaking away with items that didn’t belong to him. Victor would have to ask Yuuri if any of his things were missing also.

By the fourth day, Victor was down to a small handful of clothing, and the top sheet to his bedding was also gone, with the fitted sheet still on the bed. He decided he would ask Yuuri if he knew anything.

His boyfriend had retreated to his room once again, this time to have his weekly Skype call with his best friend, Phichit. With their time differences and skating schedules, Phichit and Yuuri were lucky to get the few hours a week when they could.

Victor understood completely due to trying to find time to do the same with Chris. Being who they were, it wasn’t always easy.

Hating to interrupt, he gently knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came, he knocked a little louder and instead of getting the response he was expecting, he heard a low groan of pain coming from inside.

He checked the handle and found the door to be unlocked and he quickly went inside, not prepared for what he found. There, on the floor was a plush nest filled with all the missing bedding, pillows and his clothes, and right in the middle was a very feverish looking Yuuri.

Yuuri was curled into a ball, clutching onto Victor’s team jacket.

“VICTOR!” he heard his name, but it wasn’t from someone in the room, it sounded like it came from speakers.

He looked around and found Yuuri’s laptop at an angle on the floor, with Phichit’s worried face looking back. He picked it up while kneeling down next to the nest.

“What happened?” Victor demanded.

“Yuuri… he … Um… well I think it’s his heat, it’s coming sooner rather than expected,” Phichit confessed.

“Heat?” Victor was beside himself, he always assumed Yuuri was a Beta. “But I thought…”

“Yeah, he was worried what you might think. Look, his heat hasn’t hit completely, I think this is just a small spike of his preheat, but you need to talk to him before his full heat comes on, okay? He’s been meaning to but hasn’t found the right moment. Just promise me you’ll take care of him. Okay?” Phichit said.

Victor nodded, but then verbally confirmed before Phichit disconnected the call. The Alpha put the computer aside and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, noticing the heat of Yuuri’s skin was warmer than usual, and a small amount of sweat was pooled around his brow.

Yuuri’s scent was also the strongest Victor had ever experienced and it took nearly everything in his power to keep from climbing into his Beta… correction… his Omega’s nest. Yuuri was an Omega. Not a Beta.

“Yuuri?” He asked calmly.

He kept his wrist next to his lover’s nose and emitted a calming scent, one he knew was meant to help to sooth Omegas when in distress. It seemed to work as Yuuri pulled a hand free and held onto Victor’s arm breathing deeply until the whimpers subsided and his body stopped quaking.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“I’m here moya Lyubov.” Victor stroked his fingers through Yuuri’s hair after Yuuri let go of him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now,” the Omega said shyly. He peeked an eye up at Victor, who smiled down at him softly. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” Yuuri said as he sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, a slight wince to indicate some discomfort.

Victor wanted to hold him, but he knew the rules; no entering an Omega’s nest without their permission. Victor couldn’t contain the small whimper that escaped him at seeing his lover uncomfortable.

“It’s alright. Is this what you’ve been trying to tell me since we got back?” Victor wanted to make sure there weren't any more surprises.

Yuuri nodded, his arms wrapped around himself, his glasses pressing into his face.

“Yuuri, … can I hold you?” Victor wanted to do something, anything to bring his Omega comfort.

Yuuri looked up with bright big eyes and nodded with a smile. He opened his arms to Victor as the Alpha carefully climbed into the nest, careful not to knock anything out of place.

Once in, he pulled his lover into his lap, but they ended up laying down instead, curling around each other. Victor was almost overwhelmed with the scent of them from the many items of his belongings strewn throughout the bedding they had been sharing the past week.

It smelled of Yuuri’s snow and cherries, mixed with his mangoes and roses. Soft and sweet, floral and velvety. A wonderful combination. It was soothing and made him feel like he was home.

“I’ve been trying to tell you all week, but I wasn’t sure how you would respond, plus it never felt like the right moment,” Yuuri explained from where his face was pressed into Victor’s neck.

“It’s alright. Does this mean your heat will be soon?” Victor’s heart was nearly beating a mile a minute at the implications of what was going to happen in this room a few days from then.

“Yeah… Um, Victor?” Yuuri’s voice was muffled against him, his breath tickling Victor’s neck as he talked.

“Yes, moy Lyubov?” Victor nuzzled the top of Yuuri’s head, giving it a gentle kiss.

The Omega shifted a little as if he was nervous before he heaved a big sigh. “Will… Will you join me for my heat?”

Victor’s body stiffened, his eyes widened and his smile grew into the heart shape that Yuuri loved so much.

He squeezed Yuuri and began kissing him all over his head and face. “Yes moy solnyshko, my love, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri giggled in his arms and pulled Victor into a deep kiss that took both their breaths away.

They continued to kiss, one after another, some short and chaste, others long and sensual before Victor eventually pulled up for air.

He was gently pressing his face into the top of Yuuri’s hair, letting the silky hair tickle his face when a thought occurred to him. “Yuuri?”

“Hmmm?” was the only reply, as Yuuri was too busy placing small kisses on the length of Victor’s throat.

“How come I was never able to smell you so strongly before now? Omegas, even on suppressants, still have a stronger scent than you’ve had all summer.”

Yuuri pulled back a bit to look at Victor. “My scent is actually strong for an Omega, and since I’m an athlete, and with the ISU rules about scents, I had to get extra strong suppressants to make sure my hormone levels are within the JSF range. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be allowed to compete. Add to that the soaps and lotions I use daily, and I pretty much smell like a Beta most of the time.”

Victor was shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Victor asked, curious.

It took Yuuri a moment to answer, the pink tinting his cheeks and nose showed he was either nervous or embarrassed about something.

“I know how rare male omegas are. I’m… well, unique. Most people… well no, all male omegas that I’ve ever heard of ended up on some pedestal. They get treated like a prize to be won, like a trophy. I don't’ want to be a trophy, Victor. I just want to be me. I wanted you to see me for who I am. You win so many gold medals and awards, I didn’t want to be just another one you kept on your shelf to show off.”

“Yuuuri,” Victor protested.

“I know now you wouldn’t do that, but when you first arrived I didn’t. I only knew what they posted in the media or magazines. I didn’t know the real you until I got to know you. And because everyone always says that you could get anyone of your choice, including any Omega, well... I just felt like if I wanted a chance for you to get to know me, to meet me halfway, then I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t let my second gender define who I am.”

“Thank you Yuuri,” Victor said with a soft smile.

“For what?” Yuuri blinked up at Victor, confused and blushing.

“For believing in me, and eventually coming to trust me. I know I found out about your second gender the hard way, but knowing that you planned on telling me shows that you trust me.” Victor replied, placing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“I’ll always trust you,” Yuuri said as he pulled Victor down into a lingering kiss.

After a few minutes, Victor placed his cheek against Yuuri’s forehead and noticed it was no longer warm. “Think your spike went down?”

“Yeah, for now. But with my preheat it will probably happen again before I truly go into heat,” Yuuri explained as he glided his nose along Victor’s throat.

“You sure?” Victor laughed when Yuuri nipped at his Adam’s apple.

Yuuri only groaned in response in slight embarrassment.

“What can I do to help you get ready?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked up at him and smiled brightly.

“What?” Victor felt confused.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re here.” Yuuri buried his face back into Victor’s chest smiling.

“It’s not nothing, tell me,” Victor was curious. He could tell there was something Yuuri wasn’t saying.

“I’ve never shared a heat with an Alpha before,” Yuuri said softly, almost too quiet for Victor to hear.

“Really? Yuuri, you didn’t go through them alone did you?” For a moment Victor was terrified that his beautiful Omega would have suffered through empty heats.

“No… I mean, I did for my first few, but otherwise, I spent them with Phichit while I was in college. Because my parents had to put me on suppressants nearly as soon as I presented, I only have my heat the one time a year. So, it wasn’t that many that were empty.”

“From now on, I’ll be here for you Yuuri,” Victor promised, which made his lover look at him in surprise.

“Victor…”

“No, I mean it Yuuri. I don’t ever want you to ever go through another empty heat. As long as I’m with you, I promise you’ll never go through them alone.”

Yuuri smiled his biggest smile ever and a small coo of happiness escaped him as he buried his face in Victor’s scent gland. The Alpha held him tighter and kissed his forehead and cheeks until his lover laughed.

“Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri kissed him once again, and they continued until a small whine and scratches at Yuuri’s door informed them of a furry member of the family was feeling lonely and left out.

Once Yuuri felt well enough to leave his nest, they gave Makkachin as much love as they could before they retreated down to the main floor to take him for a walk.

Walking hand in hand they strolled down to the beach to enjoy the cool sand and light breeze. Being so late in the year, the air was crisp and the occasional snowflake fell from the sky.

“Do you want to spend your heat in your room? Or would you prefer to build your nest in mine? The bed is large enough,” Victor offered after he tossed a stick for Makkachin to chase.

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. Victor knew that Yuuri’s room would smell more comforting, seeing as it as his own scent in it, and it’s where he’s used to being. But Victor’s room had their smell in it since they’ve been sleeping in there for the past week. Plus it was larger and as he said, had the comfort of the bed was available as opposed to the floor.

“If you don’t mind?” Yuuri said timidly, trying to hide his pink cheeks behind his blue scarf.

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Victor assured him, lacing his fingers with Yuuri’s.

They smiled at each other brightly before they continued their walk. They only spent a little more time out before Yuuri felt the need to return.

Once back, Victor was allowed to help his Omega dismantle the lovely nest he had built and carry all the items into his room. Well, their room as he now considered it.

He noticed that not only had Yuuri collected his clothes, some pillows, sheets, and blankets, but he also had collected other small items of Victor’s. A dried washcloth he had used in the hot springs, a cloth napkin from one of their dinners together, but what surprised him was finding that Yuuri had collected many of his underwear and his dance belt as well. The Omega blushed profusely but didn’t say anything as he quickly snagged the garments and pushed them into the new nest.

Victor knew that if Yuuri wasn’t in his preheat he would never be so bold, but Omega hormones didn’t really leave much room for modesty.

It took almost an hour for the nest to be exactly the way Yuuri wanted it, but by the time it was done it was beautiful and looked cozy enough for two. It wasn’t lost on Victor how Yuuri had made it slightly bigger than before, which made him puff his chest out with pride. His Omega had made the nest big enough for him to join, the Alpha in him was growling with pride. Especially at the thought of His Omega!

Although Victor had been perfectly happy when he believed Yuuri was a Beta, now knowing that he was an Omega flipped some kind of switch inside Victor. He had needs he hadn’t felt before. The need to protect and provide. The pride in knowing he was chosen over all other Alphas to share this nest with the most beautiful Omega he had ever seen or scented.

Victor had seen his fair share of Omegas in his time. Whenever he spent time with his fans, signing autographs and taking pictures, there were always a few female Omegas that were throwing their scent around in the hopes of enticing him. However, being as fantastically gay as he is, the female form never interested him in the slightest, so their scents would come across as sickeningly sweet and far too strong, like a candy that would turn the stomach.

Yuuri though, his scent was perfect. The softness of it, the sweetness not too overpowering, with a hint of tart, just like Yuuri. His Yuuri was so kind and sweet, yet had those moments of sassiness that always sparked something in Victor.

After their nest was built, Victor knew it was his duty to make sure his Omega had everything he needed for his heat. During the time Yuuri spent perfecting the nest, Victor asked questions and found that Yuuri’s heat would last about three days with the first and second day being very intense. The third day was normally when Yuuri’s fever would break and he would come down. Yuuri explained that he would typically take the fourth day for rest to make up for all the energy spent during his heat, which Victor agreed would be completely necessary. With Yuuri’s stamina, he figured they wouldn’t be getting much rest for the three days if any at all.

He retrieved bottles of water that Hiroko kept in storage for those who needed it, and also some protein shakes for Yuuri and protein bars for himself. He packed a bowl full of fruit for when Yuuri could eat solid foods again and would want something more than the soup his mother packed in thermoses and the shakes.

Once the room was stocked with enough food and water that Victor felt confident, he joined his Yuuri in the kitchen where he was enjoying a miso soup dinner.

At that point, it was now a waiting game. Yuuri had said his heat would probably hit later that night, but definitely by the next day. Victor would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited.

~*~*~*~

Apparently, it was sooner than either of them anticipated. By the time Yuuri was taking his dishes to be washed, Victor noticed Yuuri’s brow was damp with sweat, and his cheeks had turned a light rosy color. Yuuri was standing near the sink with Victor close behind him. When Victor handed his dishes to Mari, the closeness caused the Omega in Yuuri to suddenly become possessive, and he let out a low growl with a fierce scowl directed at his sister.

“It’s alright, Love. Here,” Victor took the bowl from Yuuri’s hands and placed it down on the countertop. “Let’s head upstairs alright?” Victor cupped Yuuri’s face which the Omega immediately turned into and nuzzled Victor’s palm with a small smile. The scent of snow and cherries was getting stronger by the minute.

“It’s time,” Yuuri murmured as he leaned into Victor, his arms wrapping around his lover’s waist.

“Let’s go.” Victor carefully maneuvered them out of the kitchen, and quickly to the stairs that led to their rooms above. Thankfully the inn was quiet that night and Victor didn’t smell the presence of another Alpha as he hurried his Omega to their nest.

Days before, Toshiya and Victor had installed scent blockers around the frame of Victor’s room, while Hiroko and Mari had placed scent neutralizers and decorative deodorant statues outside the doors to help with any scent that might escape so the Alpha didn’t have to worry when the time came.

As soon as they got inside with the door locked, Yuuri practically pounced on him and pulled him down into a deep kiss, the scent of his arousal mixing with the Alpha’s. With a small growl, Victor backed them to the bed but stopped Yuuri from climbing into their nest. “Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Victor whispered into his lover’s ear.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then the Omega was quickly stripping his clothes, and Victor couldn’t help but smile at Yuuri’s enthusiasm. It was when Yuuri was naked and was pulling at Victor’s yukata that he realized he had been admiring more than getting naked, and the Omega was getting impatient. With a smile and a laugh, Victor helped his lover disrobe him.

He stood by the side of the bed as Yuuri climbed into the nest, and waited for the Omega to invite him in with open arms. The moment Victor climbed in, Yuuri pulled him on top of his smaller frame and down into a long, lingering kiss.

Victor’s head began to swim from the strong scent of arousal and heat that permeated off of Yuuri. It felt like honey on his tongue and smelled like absolute heaven. He wanted to push his entire body down into Yuuri and his scent and become one with both. Which is exactly what he planned on doing.

Yuuri’s legs wasted no time wrapping around Victor’s waist and his arms around Victor’s shoulders, hands pulling Victor down with fingers firmly entangled in silver hair. Almost as if he was afraid Victor was about to disappear.

“I’m not going anywhere moya Lyubov,” Victor smiled as Yuuri laid kisses along his jaw. Yuuri’s body slightly relaxed but didn’t relinquish his hold.

Their touches explored everywhere they could reach. Their kissing stole their breaths from each other’s lungs until they felt light-headed and dizzy. Victor’s Alpha was reaching its peak and had it not been for his own suppressants he had been taking, he would have been in full rut by now. Thankfully, he would be clear-headed, for the most part, during this time with Yuuri.

Victor trailed kisses down along Yuuri’s jaw, to his neck, where he sucked and nipped at the Omega’s scent gland, which had become swollen, ripe for biting into and ready to be marked. His Alpha growled in lust and need, with the desire to claim this Omega as his own, keeping all other’s at bay. He desperately wanted to imprint his teeth marks in the soft, supple flesh for all the world to see and know that this beautiful, stunning creature was his and his alone.

But he couldn’t do that, not yet. He and Yuuri still had a lot of building of their relationship first before he could claim his mate. It was something Victor looked forward too, even if his Alpha was impatient.

Reluctantly he continued his kisses down Yuuri’s body to the perk nipples, pink and standing at attention. The gasp that escaped Yuuri as Victor laid the flat of his tongue against the bud and swiped was exquisite and he needed to hear it again. Victor took his time as he lavished on the first nipple, only to switch over to the other and give it just as much attention. Encouraged all the more as Yuuri arched his back, hands curled into his silver locks.

When Victor felt they had received enough attention, he continued his descent down his lover’s body, kissing as much exposed flesh as he could, licking at Yuuri’s defined abs, and nipping at the rim of his navel. A giggle and a moan was the gift of his efforts.

The closer he got to the Omega’s groin, the stronger the scent of arousal became. Yuuri’s cock was already standing at attention and dripping of pre-cum, as Victor’s lips caressed and kissed over his hips, gripping tightly with his hands to hold Yuuri down.

“Please…” Yuuri begged in a low moan.

Victor glanced up to see Yuuri’s head thrown back, neck bared, eyes closed and his mouth half open as he panted from Victor’s caresses. The sight was nearly the Alpha’s undoing.

He dipped his head back down and continued his ministrations to his lover’s body, careful not to touch Yuuri’s length, despite the pleas otherwise. He nipped and kissed down over Yuuri’s thighs, to where the smaller scent glands near the groin were located and inhaled deeply. A loud growl ripped from him as the scent, mixed with that of the slick that was practically pouring from the Omega’s body combined. Victor wasn’t sure how he was still able to control himself, as his Alpha was already trying to claw its way forward to take over and claim this beauty once and for all. But he wanted to make this as good as he could for his lover. This was Yuuri’s first time with an Alpha for his heat, and Victor had to make sure it would be unforgettable. It was only pride alone that kept him on track.

After leaving a multitude of purple bruises for the Omega to find later, he flipped Yuuri over on his stomach then ran his hands down his lover’s back. Starting at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, fingers teasing the silky black hair, down along his shoulders and muscled ribs, to where Yuuri softened just slightly at his waist, then across the firm plump round cheeks of Yuuri’s ass. As his fingers glided over those luscious curves, Yuuri lifted himself up onto his knees, presenting himself to the Alpha, legs slightly spread and hips canted forward.

Victor took a moment to appreciate the view and when his eyes lifted to Yuuri’s, he found them looking back, blown dark with desire and lust, clouded by the haze. The smile on Yuuri’s face spoke of unbridled passion yet to come.

You’re going to be the death of me, Victor thought, and he would die happily if it meant in the arms of this divine angel.

He placed kisses along Yuuri’s spine, working his way down and licked and kissed each cheek as he gently kneaded them with his hands. When Yuuri’s squirms indicated that he was getting impatient with Victor’s body worship, the Alpha gently pulled the cheeks apart to gaze at the center of heaven. The rim of Yuuri’s hole was pink and glistened from the slick that was sliding down and onto Yuuri’s beautifully marked thighs.

The scent alone made Victor’s body light on fire, but when he took the first taste, it was the most delicious thing he had ever experienced. He would fight anyone who didn’t agree that this was what ambrosia tasted like.

Yuuri’s sounds were a feast for his ears. The low guttural moan, mixed with panting, and soft whimpers as Victor feasted on Yuuri’s body like it was life-giving milk.

Slick covered half of Victor’s face, but he couldn’t care less. His tongue was buried in as far as he could push his face in between Yuuri’s cheeks, tasting as much as he could. When his jaw got tired, Victor switched to sucking and flicks of his tongue, which only made the Omega cry out for more and press back against Victor’s face.

“I need you…” Yuuri cried.

A hand reached back and tried to pull Victor up, but Victor clasped it with his own, holding it as he gave the pink, swollen hole one last taste before he pulled himself up on his knees. He quickly wiped the slick from his face with a towel from the nest before he slid his body over Yuuri’s and pulled him into a long, deep, thorough kiss.

“Please,” Yuuri pleaded, breaking away from the kiss and wiggling his ass against Victor’s throbbing erection.

Yuuri’s eyes were now completely glazed over from the heat haze. Victor knew it was no longer time to play, but to give his Omega what he needed. He lined himself up with Yuuri and slowly pushed the large head of his cock past the first rings of muscles. Yuuri stilled himself and pushed back to encourage and help. Victor had to remember that he had never been with an Alpha before, only Phichit, who wasn’t an Alpha. Alpha’s were always more well-hung, and he was Yuuri’s first. So slow and gentle was how he went until he was completely inside the Omega, buried to the hilt.

Feeling his hips pressed against Yuuri’s ass, heat all around his dick made Victor light-headed for a moment. The warmth, the feel of those velvet walls, they were almost too much even for Victor. He gave Yuuri a moment to adjust, but Yuuri’s Omega wanted to get things started and soon he was pushing back against Victor. Taking his cue, he pulled nearly all the way out, and then pushed back in hard. He did this a few more times until Yuuri turned to look at him.

“More,” Yuuri demanded and pushed his hips back for emphasis.

Realizing Yuuri could take it, Victor quickened his pace and was now slamming deep into the heat that was Yuuri Katsuki. All too soon, he felt the familiar coil of tightness in his gut and the knot wanting to build at the base of his cock.

“Yuuri… I want to knot you…” Victor panted as he nearly laid over his Omega.

“YES! Please!” Yuuri keened, pushing himself back to meet Victor’s every thrust.

Victor continued to push and pull, harder and harder, as his knot swelled, making it slightly more difficult to push past the rim. The last push and he popped inside, now locked with the Omega beneath him. With his length and their movements, he knew he had found Yuuri’s sweet spot as the Omega cried out in pleasure, cum messing the sheets beneath them. With a few more nudges Victor released as well, Yuuri’s name being chanted from his lips, filling his love full with what could one day be their children.

He didn’t mean for the thought to float through his mind, but a sudden image of Yuuri fat with his child popped into his brain, and his Alpha growled with want and desire.

He pulled Yuuri to his chest as they fell to their sides, still locked together. Victor’s arms wrapped protectively around Yuuri’s waist and chest. Their breathing still hard, but slowly calming as they came down from their high.

As Victor held his lover, he heard a soft purr rumbled from the Omega. It caused his Alpha to preen with pride. He had done it. He had satisfied Yuuri’s Omega. He smiled brightly into his lover’s dark hair, happy he could do this for his life and love.

Once he was able to pull out, he made sure Yuuri was taken care of with water. He offered food, but it was too soon. Later he surmised. He promised himself he would be the best Alpha for Yuuri.

And for the next three days, he was. Victor catered to Yuuri’s every whim. He made sure the Omega was well taken care of, both inside the nest and out. He pleasured Yuuri when he needed it, fed and bathed him when they had downtime, and they slept in each others’ arms when the haze lifted long enough for them to get rest. Victor was in paradise.

When the fourth day came, and Yuuri was more cognizant, they spent more time talking in soft whispers and enjoying each other’s company. Then enjoying each others’ bodies when the heat would spike again.

“Victor?”

“Hhmm?” he responded as he nuzzled his nose against Yuuri’s hair. He loved the way it looked all mused from sex, from him. His smile grew as he thought about how beautifully disheveled and wrecked Yuuri looked and it was all his fault. He loved it.

“Do you think…” Yuuri glanced up, smiling with a shy blush on his cheeks, “would you ever consider… um… marking me?” Nervously, Yuuri bit his lip as he hid his face in Victor’s chest.

Yuuri wants to be marked! Victor thought excitedly. His heart felt ready to explode, but he wasn't sure if it was what Yuuri really wanted or the afterglow of Yuuri's first heat with an Alpha. Being cautious, Victor snuggled closer to Yuuri and whispered, “We’ll have to see what happens at Barcelona.” Victor’s smile reached all the way to his heart. He couldn’t predict the future, but he had high hopes for it.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: <https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/>


End file.
